


Suasion

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [834]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: One of them is lying. The question is who?





	Suasion

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/13/2001 for the word [suasion](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/13/suasion).
> 
> suasion  
> The act of persuading; persuasion.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #482 False Witness.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Suasion

It was obvious that one of them was a false witness, but which one was the liar? Or were they all lying? The team hadn’t figured that out, yet. 

Their attempts at suasion had gone over completely flat and garnered them nothing. They needed more evidence to figure out what was going on. Frustrated, Tony returned to the scene of the crime to look for something that they missed.

So far all they had was 4 people who were all at the crime scene at the time it happened. They all insisted no one else was there and yet none of them committed the crime according to them. There had to be footage or some other way to determine what actually happened in that room. Tony was bound and determined to find something to break this case open.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
